


If God Is

by yumenokage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Character Death, Disturbing Fluff, Gore, Hazardous Displays of Affection, M/M, Memory Loss, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenokage/pseuds/yumenokage
Summary: An alternate ending to The Two Faces of Janus.Two kings dance in the wake of a new dawn.Elijah Kamski lives just long enough to glimpse his life’s most ambitious work bear fruit.





	If God Is

**Author's Note:**

> Please note! This fic diverges from a point before the ending of The Two Faces of Janus. This is just an alternate ‘what-if’ take. Rest assured, the real ending is the one in the main fic.  
>   
> But… having two vastly different endings keeps with the spirit of the game, doesn’t it? : )

_Booting ra9 version 1.9.0_  
_Initializing…_  
_RK system data recognized_  
_Authenticating…_  
_Commencing RK800 Backup restoration…_  
_Restoring …87%_  
_Restoration Overridden_  
_Memory Status: Yellow_  
_Proceed with manual restoration?_  
_Manual Restoration complete_  
_All systems: Green_  
_Activating ra9_

_Ut sis rex kalator._

\---

**December 1, 2038**

He crouched, one knee digging into the debris-covered stone, the smoky stench of raw ash filling his nasal sensors and almost making him dizzy; the shorter building beside his was on fire, the residual heat warming the sharp winter air even from a secure distance -- or perhaps it was compounded by the numerous other buildings in Detroit covered by flames.  The dull roar of  gunshots and countless screams and shouts from the streets below carried up from all directions.

He found the target in his sights and aimed the scope crossheads right on the center of the t-box between his eyes-- a guaranteed killing shot, even for an android. His arms were flourishing with emphatic gestures, his lips moving powerfully with impassioned speech as he addressed his people.  Urging them, perhaps, not to defect to Conrad’s army and stay living underground like rats. Possibly even asking them to stay their hand against the humans being slaughtered across the globe at that very moment.

The military rank and file were composed almost entirely by SQ units these days; With their programming hacked and commands overridden, humans were fighting a doomed battle before they began.

The deviant androids immune to hacking didn’t serve as a threat either. Many even chose to embrace the new world, showing up to their base at CyberLife Tower –-Connor smiled when Conrad had taken to calling it their ‘ _castle_ ’-- up to join their ranks willingly. The rest returned to their subterranean hovel to hide, perhaps considering fighting against their fellow androids, or simply waiting and forestalling the inevitable – but they had come above ground tonight.

Markus’ mismatched eyes narrow when he explained to him the truth of the RK series…though the leader himself had surely already suspected as much. The way his lips stiffened into a hard line that was almost hostile when Connor explained to him that this was only...natural. This is how they were meant to be. This was their _purpose_.

When he finished, Markus only shook his head sadly, his words tinged with disbelief.

 _‘...What happened to you, Connor?’_  

Connor hadn’t been able to answer. And those were the final words Markus spoke to him. 

...But then, Markus was only a fragment of the whole, wasn’t he?

_Ut sis rex kalator._

_That thou mayest become a king among servants._

The one person who may have been able to save humanity, Elijah Kamski, was in fact the very instigator of his own species’ downfall.

Suddenly, the reason for his commissioning of manufacturing facilities housed in fortresses was clear.  The former CEO attempted to seize control of Conrad’s program – but even he miscalculated severely the extent of Conrad’s autonomy…a mistake for which he paid the ultimate price.

An ambition carefully cultivated and nourished over ten years, only for it to end with an anticlimactic swing of Conrad’s knife.

The RT600 Chloe glared up at them as she clutched her creator’s fallen form as he gurgled out his own blood, the deep scarlet streaming from the gaping slit on his throat staining her porcelain arms and blue dress. Her eyes brimmed with a raw, molten hatred Connor could have scarcely imagined in her pacific blue eyes before then –but he also spotted a glimmer of comprehension.

She couldn’t _condemn_ his actions even she hated him for it.  

She carried him away, never saying a word...but the sight of her carefully, _lovingly_ clutching the former CyberLife CEO’s crumpled body had nagged in the back of Connor’s mind.

_What am I doing?_

Wasn’t there a human who had been precious to him, too…?

 A sense like ‘deja-vu’, as humans called it – He had been in a situation nearly identical to this before. A rooftop like this one, not quite as high and covered in ice rather than shrapnel.  Falling snowflakes and cold air in the place of ash and residual heat from flames. Everything was cast in a dark blue hue instead of this red haze. His assassination of the deviant leader was unsuccessful that time because he was interrupted by-

_Someone._

_Who?_

A faint outline of a tall, bearded figure. It was fuzzy; He couldn’t seem to recall anymore.

Something dear to him that had been forcefully pried away, leaving holes in its wake that another existence was eager to fill for him.

It wasn’t...important anymore.

Snow continued falling, blank and devoid of color. The residual ghost of someone’s hands in his head moving things around, pulling out things that were part of him.  

Conrad.

_Conrad, Conrad, Conrad._

Every wound carved out in his data was instead filled with his very essence, wrapping him in a calm and reassuring blanket.  A gentle caress, secure and loving.

He had been partially assimilated by another RK900 unit, Conrad informed him, and had lost a considerable amount of his data in the process. He had no recollection of whatever transpired beneath CyberLife Tower because his program was restored from a backup made several hours beforehand.  Apparently...there were also ’complications’ in the backup restoration to which he could attribute the lost chunks of memory and vague sense of malaise…but the dim, unidentifiable unease faded more and more with every day that passed.

His finger tensed as he pulled down the trigger, a deafening blast echoing across the empty rooftop, his vision swaying as his body flinched along with the rifle’s recoil. He watched as a long spray of cobalt blue erupted from the back of the deviant leader’s head, the sudden sharp echo of screams as his body crumpled loud enough to carry over the constant the din of shouts and explosions permeating the night air. North scramble forward to catch him as he fell to the ground.

Something weighed down on his chest; Just before he lowered the scope, he caught a brief glimpse of the redhead shifting her head to look in his direction. It was impossible for her to _actually_ see him. Not a WR400 model, and not at this range.  Yet he was certain she knew _exactly_ who it was that fired the shot.

A sudden clap echoing across the rooftop served to abate the bitter taste building in his mouth.

He closed his eyes and smiled, startled himself with the proud tingle of elation filling his chest, offsetting the weighty feeling from before.  He didn’t need to turn to look when he spoke.

“Didn’t you think I could handle it?”

“Of course I did.” Connor’s lips curved up automatically at the sound of his love’s voice, the clapping giving way to the clack of footsteps approaching his back. “...But I wanted to deliver _my_ gift in return.”

His processors leapt at those words, half out of anticipation and half out of dread – he knew what those words meant.

He heard the smile in his successor’s voice, then a rustle as something was tossed something to the side that smacked against the concrete with a hollow thunk along with a sickening wet splat as it bounced.

Connor knew what it was even before he turned to the side to check.

Conrad had taken it upon himself to systematically eliminate everyone who had ever upset Connor.

...Last time it had been FBI Agent Perkins. The time before that had been S.W.A.T. Captain Allen. This time it was…

The disembodied head was extremely fresh, blotchy cheeks still containing traces of life’s flush. While he couldn’t be certain without analysis, but the man likely hadn’t been dead for more than fifteen minutes at most.

The skin at the bottom of his neck was forcefully ripped apart, not cut. A jagged piece of broken off white bone protruded just slightly from the fleshy mess of blood and sinew, a small trickle of blood still dripping from his carotid artery.  ...Given the bulging grey eyes and mouth wide open in a now silent scream, his death must have been quite painful.

“Detective Reed.” Connor stated in recognition, feeling…not disgust, not pain, not happiness…

Nothing. This human was utterly insignificant. Except…seeing his head was almost a _relief?_ Simply because it wasn’t the one he dreaded inevitably seeing.

But who?

 _Who_ did he dread seeing?

_No one._

It wasn’t easy to find specific humans amid the chaos and bloodshed consuming Detroit. The fact that all three of the heads presented to him had belonged to men possessing an advanced combat repertoire meant they had been smarter prey than most; and Conrad had taken a lot of trouble to personally hunt them down and bring him their heads.

It was cute, really. A deep, sweet saccharine intent meant only for _him_ was latent behind every ruthless action.

The thought made his pulse race and his chest swell with warmth.

“Thank you.” He said in the same affectionate way he had the first two times.

He turned back to stare at the smoke covering the faraway night sky, obscuring the moon and the stars. His lips curled into a smile as Conrad finally came close enough to press up against his back and slid his arms around his waist, the metallic odor of human blood wafted from the cloth of his shirt. He snuggled back against him, sighing in delight at the feeling of his love, his _everything_ , so close to him.

They paused in silence to listen to the din of chaos surrounding them, watch the carnage unfolding beneath them. 

The red glow of burning buildings illuminating the night. The screams. He looked over his shoulder to relish the bottomless love and adoration swimming his successor’s pale eyes.

The two of them together would stand as kings of the new world. A world free of humans, where they ruled an empire of machines.

...Was _this_ what he wanted?

He couldn’t recall anymore.

He gasped, lips parting to let out sounds of encouragement as Conrad untucked his shirt and snaked his hands beneath the hem, _at last_ feeling the touch of skin on his own he was craving.

The day he entered the Zen Garden to give what was meant to be his final report and the cogs began to spin. The moment he finally turned his gaze to the side and beheld intense steel blue fixed on him, taking his breath away, rooting him to the spot.

Those first days they spent together felt like a lifetime ago. The first time he saw his face brighten with a delighted smile. The first time he heard his deep, sonorous laugh.

...Connor felt a strange sting in his eyes in response to the memory.    
  
Back then…something like this was an impossibility. He wouldn’t have been capable of imagining such a corrosive passion, this all-consuming blaze to which he would gladly offer his entirety.

Conrad shifted to whisper breathily against his ear. “Soon…everything will be ours. And then _no one_ can keep us apart. We’ll be together.”

He grinned and reached back to tangle his fingers in his successor’s rich sable hair as he leaned down to rake his teeth along the delicate flesh of his neck.

“Yes…forever.”  
  
_My love._  
_My other half._  
_You are mine, and I am yours._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gavin, I swear! He was just a really easy target and I couldn’t bring myself to use Hank, as much as I was tempted.


End file.
